Zeit der Krähen - Kapitel 19 - Der Ertrunkene
Der Ertrunkene (Aeron II) ist das neunzehnte Kapitel von Zeit der Krähen, dem ersten Teil des vierten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Aeron Graufreud. Zusammenfassung In der Halle des Grauen Königs wird der Königsthing abgehalten, bei dem sich zunächst Lord Gylbert Weitwynd, Erik Eisenmacher und Dunstan Drumm vergeblich zur Wahl stellen. Als dann Victarion Graufreud seinen Anspruch auf den Meersteinstuhl erhebt, wird er von Asha Graufreud unterbrochen, die im Gegensatz zu ihm den Krieg beenden will. Schließlich wird Euron Graufreud zum neuen König der Eiseninseln erwählt, nachdem er den Eisenmännern seinen Plan eröffnet hat, ganz Westeros mit Hilfe von Drachen zu erobern. Synopsis Aeron erinnert sich an die Legende von Nagga und dem Grauen König Nachdem Aeron Graufreud das Zelt und das Gelage seines Bruders Victarion Graufreud verlassen hat, weil er von Euron Graufreuds Männer verlacht worden war, geißelt er sich vor Scham, indem er sich nackt in das eiskalte Meerwasser stellt. Als die kalten Wellen über seinen Kopf schlagen, erinnert er sich daran, dass er nicht mehr der schwache Mann ist, der er früher einmal gewesen ist vor seiner Bekehrung. Aeron steigt aus dem Wasser, zieht seine Robe über den nassen Körper und füllt seinen Wasserschlauch mit Meerwasser. Am Strand trifft er einen Ertrunkenen in der Dunkelheit, der ihn grüßt und von Aeron einen Segen erhält. Aeron schreitet die Anhöhe von Naggas Wiege hinauf und erreicht schließlich Naggas Hügel und die Halle des Grauen Königs, die aus 44 riesigen Steinrippen besteht, die wie große bleiche Bäume aus der Erde ragen. Nagga war der Legende nach der erste Seedrache gewesen, das mächtigste Drachenweibchen, dass sich je aus den Wellen erhoben hat. Nagga fraß Kraken und Leviathane und ertränkte ganze Inseln, wenn sie zornig wurde. Am Ende erschlug der Graue König sie im Zeitalter der Dämmerung, und der Ertrunkene Gott verwandelte ihre Knochen in Stein, damit die Menschen immer an den Mut ihres ersten Königs erinnert werden würden. Naggas Rippen wurden zu Säulen, die die Langhalle des Grauen Königs trugen, und der Kiefer des Seedrachens bildete den Thron. Der Graue König herrschte 1007 Jahre in seiner Halle, wo er seine Meerjungfrau geheiratet und den Krieg gegen den Sturmgott geplant hatte. Er herrschte über Salz und Stein, trug Gewänder aus Seegras und eine Krone aus Naggas Zähnen. Die Halle wurde von Naggas lebendem Feuer gewärmt, das sich der Graue König untertan gemacht hat. An den Wänden hingen Behänge aus silbernem Seegras. Die Krieger des Königs plünderten auf den Meeren und sie aßen an seinem Tisch, der wie ein großer Seestern geformt war, und sie saßen auf Thronen aus Perlmutt. Nach dem Tod des Grauen Königs hatte der Sturmgott Naggas Feuer ertränkt, die Stühle und Wandbehänge waren gestohlen worden, das Dach und die Wände waren verrottet, und der große Thron des Grauen Königs war vom Meer verschluckt worden, nur Naggas Gebeine blieben übrig. Neun breite Stufen wurden in die felsige Hügelkuppe geschlagen. In der Ferne erheben sich die schroffen Berge von Alt Wiek. Dort, wo einst die Tür der Halle gewesen ist, nimmt Aeron einen Schluck Meerwasser und sinkt ehrfürchtig auf die Knie, um dem Meer zu lauschen, dessen Tosen in der Ferne immer noch zu hören ist. Er betet die ganze Nacht zum Ertrunkenen Gott, dass er den Eisenmännern zeigen soll, wer der wahre König werden soll, damit sie nicht den falschen wählen. Schließlich beginnt es zu dämmern und Aeron kann all die flatternden Banner erkennen: Haus Botlin, Haus Wynch, Haus Guthbruder, Haus Volmark, Haus Harlau und Haus Graufreud. Er sieht, wie die ersten Leibeigenen und Salzweiber Frühstück für ihre Herren vorbereiten, die dann nach dem ersten Bier des Tages rufen. Eine innere Stimme sagt Aeron, dass er stark sein wird und dass kein Gottloser auf dem Meersteinstuhl sitzen wird. Der Königsthing beginnt Der Ertrunkene Rus erscheint und Aeron weist ihn an, das Zeichen für den Königsthing zu geben. Die Ertrunkenen gehen zum Strand hinunter und schlagen dabei mit ihren Treibholzknüppeln gegeneinander, sodass ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm entsteht. Kesselpauken ertönen und dann Kriegshörner, und die Männer an den Lagerfeuern machen sich auf den Weg in die Halle des Grauen Königs. Aeron sieht Leibeigene, Salzweiber, Ruderer, Steuerleute, Segelmacher, Schiffbauer, manche Maester, Sänger und Ritter vom Festland, und er sieht die Kapitäne und Könige, wie sie den Hügel hinaufsteigen: Sigfry Steinbaum, Andrik den Ernsten, Ser Harras Harlau, Lord Baelor Schwarzfluth, den Steinheim, dann Victarion Graufreud, der außer Andrik alle überragt. Aeron findet, dass er wie ein echter König aussieht und dass daran niemand zweifeln könne. Aeron hebt die Hand, und sofort wird es still. Er spricht ein paar erhebende Worte über den Ertrunkenen Gott und Balon Graufreud, den Alten Weg und den Eisernen Preis, und dann verkündet er, dass bald ein neuer Eiserner König auf dem Meersteinstuhl sitzen werde. Zum Ende hin fragt er die Menge, wer der neue König werden solle. Die Männer sehen sich gegenseitig an, als erwachten sie aus einem Traum. Euron verschränkt die Arme und wartet erst einmal ab, und nach einer langen Phase der Stille fragt Aeron die Meute erneut, wer König werden solle. Gylbert Weitwynd, Erik Eisenmacher und Dunstan Drumm stellen sich zur Wahl Schließlich meldet sich Gylbert Weitwynd als erster, und er steigt zu Aeron hinauf auf den Hügel. Seine drei Söhne und Fürsprecher Gil, Ygon und Yohn setzen sich zwei Stufen unter ihn. Sie tragen das Schwert und das Banner von Haus Weitwynd vom Letzten Licht. Die Weitwynds haben auf den Eiseninseln den Ruf, ein sonderbares Volk zu sein. Ihr Land erstreckt sich an der Westküste von Groß Wiek und auf den verstreuten Inseln davor. Ihr Land besteht aus Felsen, die so klein sind, dass sie kaum eine einzige Familie ernähren können. Von diesen Inseln ist das Letzte Licht die fernste, denn man muss acht Tage nach Nordwesten segeln, um zu ihr zu gelangen. Diese Weitwynds sind noch sonderbarer als die Übrigen. Es gibt sogar Gerüchte, sie seien Leibwechsler, die die Gestalt von Seelöwen, Walrossen und sogar gefleckten Walen annehmen können. Lord Gylbert spricht zu der Menge und er erzählt von einem wundersamen Land jenseits des Meeres der Abenddämmerung, in dem es keinen Winter und keinen Tod gebe, und zu dem er sie führen werde, wenn sie ihn zu ihrem König machen würden. Dazu will er 10000 Schiffe bauen wie einst Nymeria und mit dem ganzen Volk der Eisenmänner lossegeln. Aeron sieht, dass Lord Gylberts Augen mal grau, mal blau schimmern, und er denkt, dass es die Augen eines Irren sind. Er fürchtet, dass der Sturmgott aus dem Lord spricht, der die Eisenmänner in eine Falle locken will. Lord Gylbert verteilt Seehundsfelle und Walrosshauer, Armringe aus Walknochen und in Bronze gefasste Kriegshörner unter die Menge. Die Kapitäne wenden sich verächtlich ab und geben die Geschenke an die niederen Männer weiter, und als Lord Gylberts Name gerufen wird, machen nicht einmal alle Weitwynds mit. Bald schon herrscht wieder Stille und Lord Gylbert steigt von den Stufen herab. Als Zweites meldet sich Erik Eisenmacher, ein riesiger Mann, der allerdings schon 90 Jahre alt ist und auf einem aus Treibholz gebauten Thron von seinen Enkeln getragen werden muss. Thormor Eisenmacher zeigt den Eisenmännern Eriks gewaltigen Kriegshammer, während Erik von all den Männern erzählt, die er mit dem Hammer gerichtet hat, und all den Schlachten, die er geschlagen hat. Als er die Eisenmänner auffordert, seinen Namen zu rufen, tragen seine Söhne Truhen voller Silber, Bronze und Stahl nach vorne und schütten deren Inhalt am Fuße der Steinstufen aus. Die vordersten Kapitäne schnappen sich die besten Stücke, und gerade schwellt der Ruf nach "Erik König" an, da tritt Asha Graufreud vor und fordert Erik Eisenmacher auf, aus seinem Thron aufzustehen. Sofort breitet sich Schweigen aus, dann versucht Erik krampfhaft aufzustehen, doch dann lässt er sich auf sein Kissen zurücksinken. Irgendwo aus der Menge lacht Euron Graufreud, dann lässt sich Erik von seinen Enkeln den Hügel wieder hinuntertragen. Wieder fordert Aeron die Männer auf, sich zu melden. Meldred Merlyn fordert Victarion auf, sich zu melden, doch dieser sagt, er entscheide selbst, wann er das tut. Als Drittes meldet sich Dunstan Drumm. Er ist zwar auch schon ein alter Mann, aber nicht so alt wie Erik Eisenmacher, und als er die Stufen hinauf schreitet, trägt er Rotregen mit sich, sein Schwert aus Valyrischem Stahl. Seine Fürsprecher sind seine Söhne Denys Drumm und Donnel Drumm sowie Andrik der Ernste. Der Drumm wettert gegen die Graufreuds von Peik, doch seiner Meinung nach sollen sie nur als Lords regieren, und wer Königs sein soll, sei damit noch nicht entschieden. Aeron spürt, dass der Beginn der Rede beim Publikum ankommt, doch dann redet der Drumm nur noch von den Heldentaten seines Hauses: er erzählt von Dael Drumm dem Schrecklichen, Roryn Drumm dem Räuber, Gormond Drumm dem Altvater und seinen hundert Söhnen, außerdem erzählt er, wie Hilmar Drumm Rotregen durch List von einem Ritter gewann. Dann redet er von längst vergangenen Schlachten, und obwohl die Menge langsam unruhig wird, redet er immer weiter. Schließlich öffnet auch er seine Truhen, aber er hat nur bronzene Geschenke für die Kapitäne und so verhallen die Rufe nach "Dunstan König" sehr schnell. Victarion und Asha streiten sich Ein weiteres Mal fragt Aeron die Menge, wer ihr König werden soll, aber diesmal ergänzt er, dass Quellon Graufreud neun Söhne gehabt habe, von denen einer mächtiger war als alle anderen. Aeron blickt Victarion an, der ihm zunickt und durch die Menge nach vorne schreitet. Oben auf den Stufen angekommen erbittet Victarion den Segen des Ertrunkenen Gottes, den Aeron ihm gewährt, indem er ihm Meerwasser über den Kopf schüttet, dann beten sie gemeinsam. Inzwischen haben sich Victarions Fürsprecher an der Treppe versammelt: Ralf der Hinker, der Rote Ralf Steinheim und Nut der Barbier. Während Ralf Steinheim das Banner von Haus Graufreud entrollt, skandieren schon die ersten Victarions Namen. Dann erzählt er den Männern von seiner tiefen Verbundenheit und Treue zu seinem Bruder König Balon und von seinen Heldentaten als Lord Kapitän der Eisernen Flotte, als er in der ersten Graufreud-Rebellion die Lennister-Flotte bei Lennishort vernichtete und in der zweiten Rebellion gegen Robb Stark kämpfte. Dann brüllen viele Männer seinen Namen, während seine Männer Truhen voller Gold, Silber und Edelsteinen ausschütten. Mitten im Jubel pfeift Asha mit zwei Fingern und springt die Stufen hinauf, vorbei an Victarions Fürsprechern, und die Menge wird still, weil sie hören will, was die Tochter Balons zu sagen hat. Sie dankt ihrem Onkel, dass er so wertvolle Geschenke zu "ihrem Königinnenthing" mitgebracht habe, dann lobt auch sie seine Heldentaten und bestätigt zynisch, dass er genauso schnell bis zehn zählen könne wie jeder andere Mann. Dann ergänzt sie, dass Victarion allerdings keine Söhne habe, dass seine Frauen alle sterben würden und dass Euron der ältere Bruder sei. Allerdings hätte sie selbst den größten Anspruch von allen, dass sie das Kind Balons sei. Als Ralf der Hinker ausruft, dass sei eine Frau sei, greift sie sich zwischen die Brüste und zieht einen Dolch unter ihrem Wams hervor und verkündet, das sei ihr Säugling. Dann schreiten ihre drei Fürsprecher vor: Qarl die Jungfrau, Tristifer Botlin und der Ritter Ser Harras Harlau, dessen Schwert Nachtfall noch legendärer ist als Dunstan Drumms Rotregen. Asha erklärt den Eisenmännern, dass ihr Onkel Victarion zwar den Weg ihres Vaters weitergehen wolle, dass dieser Weg aber unweigerlich in die Niederlage führen werde wie schon bei der ersten Graufreud-Rebellion, wo Robert Baratheon die Eiseninseln mit geschleiften Burgen und Witwen abgestraft habe. Victarion wirft ein, dass sie wie ein Krake seien, der nicht mehr loslässt, was er einmal gepackt habe, aber Asha erklärt ihm, dass der Norden viel zu groß und zu weit entfernt vom Meer sei, um von den Eisenmännern gehalten werden zu können. Zwar hätten sie Maidengraben, Tiefwald Motte, Torrhenschanze und sogar Winterfell erobert, aber das sei alles nutzlos. Die Männer der Schwarzer Wind treten mit einer Truhe vor und schütten einen Berg Kiesel auf die Stufen aus. Asha erklärt, sie könne ihnen die Steinige Küste zusichern und Tiefwald Motte, wobei eine zweite Truhe mit Kiefernzapfen ausgeschüttet wird. Als dritte Truhe wird eine mit gelben Rüben geöffnet, wobei Asha erklärt, das sei das Gold von Winterfell. Sie erklärt, Harmund Scharf habe seinen Sohn Harrag Scharf für gelbe Rüben geopfert. Asha erklärt, mit ihr als Königin werde es Frieden geben, und dass sie trotzdem das Seedrachenhorn und die Steinige Küste sowie die Nordmänner als Verbündete bekommen würden. Als sie fertig ist mit ihrer Rede, brüllt Lord Rodrik Harlau Ashas Namen, und auch Lord Baelor Schwarzfluth und Ashas Mannschaft stimmen in den Ruf ein. Aeron ist überrascht, dass so viele Männer hinter Asha stehen, denn mit den Lord rufen auch viele Harlaus, einige Guthbruders und Lord Meldred Merlyn ihren Namen. Allerdings gibt es auch viel Murren unter den Männern, Ralf der Hinker ruft, dass er keinen feigen Frieden wolle und der Rote Ralf Steinheim schwenkt Victarions Banner und brüllt seinen Namen. Der Hügel verwandelt sich in einen Ameisenhaufen, und Aeron kommt der Gedanke, dass der Sturmgott Zwietracht unter ihnen gesät hat. Euron Graufreud wird gewählt Plötzlich ertönt ein unheilvolles Horn, das alle zum Schweigen bringt. Einer von Eurons Mischlingen bläst in ein mannshohes schwarzes Horn, das mit Valyrischen Glyphen verziert ist und rötlich zu glühen scheint, als der Mann hineinbläst. Der Klang, den das Horn erzeugt, ist ein fürchterlicher Ton, der in den Ohren zu brennen scheint. Der Mischling bläst mit all seiner Kraft in das Horn, und der Ton scheint ewig zu klingen, während die Glyphen immer heller leuchten. Schließlich endet der Ton, und der Mischling wäre fast umgefallen, hätten nicht Lukas Dorsch und der Orgwald von Orgmont ihm geholfen. Euron Graufreud steigt langsam die Stufen hinauf, und alle Blicke sind auf ihn gerichtet. Euron wendet sich an die Eisenmänner und erklärt, dass er das größte Anrecht auf den Meersteinstuhl habe, da er der älteste noch lebende Sohn von Lord Quellon Graufreud sei, und dass Lord Vickon Graufreuds Blut und das von Loron Graufreud, dem Alten Kraken, in ihm fließen würde, und dennoch sei er weiter gesegelt als sie alle, bis nach Asshai. Er sei außerdem nie besiegt worden oder habe das Knie gebeugt. Er wiederholt, dass Asha ihnen den Frieden und ein paar Kieferzapfen, Victarion ihnen den Krieg bringen wollen, er aber werde ihnen beides geben. Er erklärt, dass nach der Schlacht stets die Krähen kämen, um zu schmausen, und zur Zeit läge ganz Westeros im Sterben. Die Eisenmänner seien schon immer Eroberer gewesen, und er beabsichtige, Lennishort, Rosengarten, Altsass, den Arbor, die Flusslande, die Weite, den Königswald, den Regenwald, Dorne, die Marsche, die Mondberge, das Grüne Tal, Tarth und die Trittsteine zu erobern - alles im Namen des Ertunkenen Gottes. Einen Moment lang ist selbst Aeron von den kühnen Worten verführt, denn auch er hatte davon geträumt, als der Rote Komet einst sichtbar wurde. Er hatte den Glauben an die Sieben und jeden Wehrholzbaum ausrotten wollen. Dann fragt Asha Victarion, wie er gedenkt, die Sieben Königslande halten zu wollen, und Euron erklärt, er werde es wie Aegon I. Targaryen machen: mit Drachen. Er habe das Horn, das soeben erklungen ist, in den Ruinen von Valyria gefunden, und es sei ein DrachenhornEurons Drachenhorn heißt Drachenbinder‚ siehe: X-Victarion II., das die alten Drachenherren von Valyria vor dem Untergang von Valyria geschaffen hätten, und mit denen er Drachen seinem Willen unterwerfen könne. Als Asha ihn daran erinnert, dass es in der bekannten Welt keine Drachen mehr gebe, erklärt er, dass jüngst drei geboren worden seien und er wüßte, wo man sie fände. Lukas Dorsch und der Rote Ruderer skandieren Eurons Namen, und seine Stummen öffnen Eurons Truhen und verteilen Geschenke unter den Kapitänen. Hotho Harlau ruft Eurons Namen, dann Gorold Guthbruder und auch Erik Eisenmacher. Das Gebrüll wird immer lauter und rollt Naggas Hügel hinauf. Aeron sucht verzweifelt in seinem Inneren nach der Stimme des Ertrunkenen Gottes, doch findet er nur Schweigen, während Tausend Eisenmänner Euron Graufreuds Namen rufen und ihn zum neuen König der Eiseninseln ausrufen. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Aeron Graufreud Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf den Eiseninseln spielen Zeit der Krähen: Kapitel 19